


[PODFIC] moments, moments, moments by softspiderlad

by ShawarmaInNYC



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles by softspiderlad [Podfic] [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a slight misunderstanding that ends in fluff, and then admitting feelings anyway, watching gremlins instead of admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawarmaInNYC/pseuds/ShawarmaInNYC
Summary: Podfic of softspiderlad’s work. an anon asked for #11 and #16 off a dialogue prompt list11. "I thought you didn't want me."16. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"and this is what i wrote
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles by softspiderlad [Podfic] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768594
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] moments, moments, moments by softspiderlad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [moments, moments, moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031607) by [thompsborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn). 



> This is the longest fic I have read so far, so it was a bit challenging but I hope I did okay! As always ty to softspiderlad I would be lost without you

Here is the Google Drive link!!

Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any voice variations or weird sounds, my editing skills are, to say the least, subpar. 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hXFvEkk5-FjFZug78k-ZoJfc-YaPvbCq/view?usp=drivesdk

Love u all!

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT EDITING IM SORRY


End file.
